


Soul and Heart

by OliviaMarie



Series: My Soul and Heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, Mates, Soulmates, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter takes lunch to his older brother at the hospital he finds more than he was looking for. He finds his soul and heart, Wladyslawa Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Peter huffed as he waited for the nurse to direct him to Alvin. His brother had forgotten to take the lunch that Talia had made for everyone and as Peter apparently had nothing else to do she had insisted that he take it to their brother at his place of work. Peter knew that graduating early than he was supposed to would backfire on him someday. So here he was, looking at the red-headed nurse as she dialed her phone.

“Dr. Hale.” Alvin answered on the other side, papers rustling and babies screaming in the background.

“I have a Peter Hale here, I just wanted to check you were in your office.” The nurse said sweetly.

“Oh, yeah, send him down. Talia said he’d be on his way with my lunch.” Alvin hung up then, muffled words to someone as he sent the phone down.

“You can go and see him.” The nurse sighed, leaning back in her chair.

Peter turned from the front desk, angry that he was stopped at all—he’s been to see his brother multiple times and never been stopped. The maternity ward was relatively quiet when he got there, only whispers of conversations form behind the doors of the rooms. Going past the window to the room that held the new-borns, Peter stopped suddenly as he looked in.

Inside was a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, kicking its tiny legs and arms in discomfort. Peter went to move to the door, his mate should not be in discomfort, when Alvin was suddenly in front of him.

“Peter, thanks for bringing me my lunch.” Alvin said looking at Peter when he didn’t answer right away. He glanced at the window where Peter looked back to as soon as he glanced at Alvin. “The Sheriff’s kid. She took forever to come out. Just started quieting now.”

“She’s mine.” Peter said, pressing a hand to the glass.

“Um…no.” Alvin tapped his finger on his side. “Stay right there, I’ll be right back.” Peter absently nodded, waving Alvin off as he stared at the baby. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. “Talia’s coming over right away.” Alvin said gently, setting a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. “How about we go sit in my office.”

“No.” Peter shrugged his hand off.

“Is there something wrong?” A woman asked, Alvin turned to her.

“Mrs. Stilinski, uh, Peter was just admiring your baby.” Alvin said uneasily. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“She is beautiful isn’t she?” Klaudia said quietly, setting her hand on the glass. “A bit fussy, even if she doesn’t make any sound.”

“Her name?” Peter asked, glancing at the woman.

“Wladyslawa.” Klaudia sighed out happily. “I assume you’ve called Talia.” She said looking to Alvin.

“I…yes.” Alvin said, looking to Peter and then back at the woman he had pulled the poor baby girl from. He didn’t understand some names parents liked to call their children. His name was _Alvin_ for pity’s sake.

“Good.” Klaudia wandered over to the door into the room, glancing back to Peter. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Yes.” Peter nodded, following Klaudia into the nursery. Alvin watched from outside as the two interacted with the baby. Listening into their conversation.

“How old are you again, Peter?” She asked placing her baby into Peter’s arms.

“Fifteen.” Peter said, staring at the baby in wonder. “I’ll be sixteen in another month.”

“You’ve graduated high school already. Quite impressive.” Klaudia smiled at Peter. Alvin’s attention was diverted from them when he heard his sister start down the hall.

“Who’s his mate?” Talia asked quietly from the entrance to the ward. “Please tell me it’s not a married person.”

“No.” Alvin said looking back in the room. “Klaudia Stilinski’s baby girl.” Alvin nodded into the room as Talia strode down the hall.

“Of course.” Talia huffed out in a laugh, stopping beside Alvin to look into the room. Klaudia spotted them and put a hand of Peter’s back briefly before walking out to them.

“Alpha Hale.” Klaudia bowed her head briefly, looking down to the ground before looking up quickly.

“Emissary.” Talia nodded back at her, eyes flashing red with a flash before dimming. “Alpha Ennis will not have a problem with his niece belonging to a different pack?” Talia asked, turning towards the glass.

“My brother will not be happy with this.” Klaudia mused looking back at Peter. “But I’ll handle him. A mating bond is strong, especially with a soul-connection.”

“Soul-connection?” Alvin looked to his sister and Alpha for an explanation, but she waved him off. He’d have to wait for the answer.

 “Peter won’t hurt Wladyslawa, I give them my blessing.” Klaudia looked at her daughter staring up at Peter just as intrigued as Peter. “However, my husband will need to be told something. It is your pack and I will concede to what you wish to on the matter.”

“It might be better having the Sheriff in the know.” Talia sighed, looking to her brother. “Call a meeting, we need to prepare for the introduction of a new pack member.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Alvin bowed out, stumbling to his office to make the calls.

“We leave tomorrow, I’ll have to let my husband know of everything before then.” Klaudia leaned against the wall, watching Talia still and glance back down the hall from where she came. “Not now brother.” Klaudia muttered as her older brother came down the hall with a box of donuts.

“Alpha Hale.” Ennis greeted stiffly, eyes flashing. “Klaw.”

“Alpha Ennis.” Talia hummed back.

“Peter Hale is Wladyslawa’s soul and heart.” Klaudia explained as way of a greeting. “We will accept this and respect their wishes.”

“Fine.” Ennis gritted out. “Can’t believe you named her after mother.”

“Wladyslawa is a lovely name. I don’t understand why you and John have such a problem with it.” Klaudia argued. “Just because you were lazy and did not keep up with Mama and Papa’s native tongue after they died, does not mean I have.”

“I’m aware.” Ennis sighed. “It’s too damn long.”

“It’s too damn bad that you don’t have a choice.” Klaudia sniffed, leaning on her brother for support. She wasn’t supposed to be up. “I’m sure Alpha Hale has no problem with the name.”

“It is a fine name.” Talia agreed, ignoring the look she got from her fellow alpha for the lie. Klaudia didn’t notice it. “To rule in glory. It’ll be fun to watch Peter find the spelling by sound.” She laughed quietly, noticing that the name plate simply said Stilinski, like her brother and the nurses probably gave up on trying to get it right.

“He’ll probably learn the language just to impress her.” Alvin muttered on his way out of his office. “Ryan said they’d be ready when you got home. Cora ate another chair leg again.”

“She’s teething, of course she’ll go for the furniture.” Talia sighed out like her brother was slow.

“Does Peter know what he wants to do with his life? What kind of job he wants to do?” Ennis asked seriously looking at Talia.

“He’ll be perfect for her.” Klaudia said before Talia could get anything else. “I’ve seen it, En, you know that.”

“I don’t think he’s good enough for her.” Ennis growled, eyes flashing.

“It’s a good thing she’s not yours then. You don’t get to decide.” Klaudia smiled up at her brother. “Now tell me about Kali, how’s the courting going?” she asked pushing her brother down the hall and back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: oliviamms.tumblr.com


	2. Two

“I don’t understand why I couldn’t stay with her.” Peter growled, eyes flashing electric blue in his anger. “She’s not safe with that alpha there!”

“Peter, Ennis will not do anything to her.” Talia sighed, carding her fingers through her brother’s hair as Cora crawled over to see what was wrong. “She’s his niece, he has a right to be with her and his sister. Let it settle, she will be made pack tomorrow.”

“But she’s mine.” Peter huffed, pushing Cora away when she tried to climb his leg.

“Pee!” Cora whined, waddling back to him and latching onto his leg with her teeth. “Pee?” She looked up at him through amber gold eyes, reaching up and whining more until he grabbed her and set her on her mother’s lap.

“Hi!” Laura yelled as she bounded into the room, tossing her backpack behind her and hitting Derek in the face who was more sedately in coming home from school. “We learned basic multiplication today. Then Thomas Thatch got in trouble for hitting another kid because they wouldn’t share the blue Lego blocks that they had.” She bounded past them after quick hugs and kisses and into the next room.

“I drew you a picture.” Derek said quietly, setting his bag down and pulling out a piece of paper. He came forwards and climbed on the couch, passing it to his mother as he settled. “We had to draw our family, and I drew everyone. I had to add the baby onto it on the ride home though, when dad told us about the new pack mate.”

“That’s lovely Derek.” Talia ruffled her son’s head. “How about you go post it on the fridge and wash up for dinner.”

“Okay.” Derek nodded, giving his mother and sister a hug and kiss. He slid from the couch and went to stand in front of Peter. “I’m very happy you found your mate Uncle Peter, and I hope that I’ll meet her soon.” He pecked Peter’s cheek and bounded off to the kitchen after Laura.

“Were those dogs or people?” Peter asked his sister, a frown on his face.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Talia admitted. “He’s only six, I’m sure he’ll get better.”

“Wladyslawa doesn’t make any sound.” Peter said suddenly, looking at his sister with worry. “Is that normal?”

“Sometimes,” Talia nodded. “It depends on the child. My three are obnoxiously loud all the time. You were somewhat quiet, until you started talking. You waited until you could speak full sentences.”

“It’s because I have a superior intellect.” Peter smirked, eyes dying down to pale blue instead of the vibrant electric colour.

 

The next morning saw Peter waiting outside the Stilinski’s residence, listening to Klaudia come to the door. When it opened she smiled and let him in, wishing him a ‘good morning’ and leading him to the living room where the Sheriff and Wladyslawa were.

“John, honey, this is Peter Hale.” Klaudia introduced him, going to sit on the couch next to her husband and motioned for Peter to sit in the arm chair across the room. As much as he wanted to hold his mate he knew that Klaudia wanted to get the werewolf secret and mate issue out of the way.

“Peter.” John nodded to him, shifting his daughter in his arms slightly.

“Hello sir.” Peter nodded back to him, clenching his hands into fists before relaxing again.

“Well, honey, you know how my family is a bit…odd?” Klaudia waited for acknowledgement before continuing. “Well, the Hale’s are also odd. You see they are both packs of werewolves.” Klaudia said quickly before moving on. “If you don’t mind?” She asked Peter.

“Not at all.” Peter shifted for her, eyes glowing and sideburns appearing. His teeth elongated out of his mouth, and his nails sharpened into claws.

“I…wasn’t expecting that.” John breathed out, shaking slightly and clutching little Wladyslawa closer to him.

“The Hale’s are made up of mostly born wolves, like my family. Only, I’m not…I was born human.” Klaudia said shakily when John turned to her quickly. “I was going to tell you earlier, but we live outside of my brother’s territory, in Hale territory. I didn’t have the right to tell you until now.”

“What changed?” He asked, glancing between Klaudia and Peter uneasily.

“Wladyslawa is my mate.” Peter said easily when Klaudia appeared to be hesitant about her answer. “Not all wolves have mates, it’s rare for us to ever find them if we do.”

“My parents were mates, Mama was changed by Papa when they got married, because Papa was an alpha like Ennis and Talia are.” Klaudia continued. “It doesn’t have to happen that way, everyone has a choice in it after all. But Peter isn’t just Wladyslawa’s mate, you see they are also soul mates, which is even rarer than a wolf finding their mate. It’s nothing bad.”

“But he’s…” John motioned at him, with a loss for words.

“Older than her, by sixteen years, yes.” Klaudia agreed. “But our daughter is the most important thing to him, she always will be.”

“I don’t have a choice in this?” John asked, glancing at Peter and back to his wife.

“No. Wladyslawa is to be initiated into their pack tonight.” Klaudia patted her husband’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll protect her until I die.” Peter vowed, eyes still glowing as the rest of his shift receded. “She is my soul that lights me and the heart that keeps me here. My anchor and my beloved.”

“Alright.” John handed his daughter to his wife, standing up and going over to the teen. “I’ll trust you with her. But any screw ups and I’ll put you six feet deep.”

“I’d expect nothing else Sheriff.” Peter shook his hand, pulling the man into a hug to scent him.

“He’s definitely odd like your brother.” John sighed, resigned to the smelling that was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: oliviamms.tumblr.com


	3. Three

Peter rocked Wladyslawa gently, waiting for Klaudia and his sister to come and get them. HE was in his room with her, sitting on the rocking chair that he stole from Cora’s room—it was never used in there, he didn’t care if she continued to throw a fit. His mate looked up at him with blue-brown eyes, already starting to change after only being two days old.

“Today you become family, pack.” He whispered to her, her fingers wrapped around one of his own. “And eighteen years from now you will be mine as I am yours and we will take each other’s mark, just as you take Talia’s tonight.”

Wladyslawa stared back at him, eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight coming in through the window. He took his finger away to bend down and kiss her cheek, rubbing his nose against hers. She tracked his movements with tired eyes, a silent yawn escaping her as she reached up for his face. He moved her so that her head was cradled in his neck and breathed her in. He continued to rock her slowly until Klaudia and Talia were suddenly at the door, beckoning them down and into the yard where the surrounding packs were gathered.

Peter was a little surprised to see actual fairy lights hovering around the yard, providing just enough light as the fluttered around the yard. An alter was set up in front of the seated packs. The white lawn chairs that Alvin had for his wedding last year were set up and he walked through them. The were-wolves he passed turned to look at him, eyes glancing to the baby and back to his face.

As Peter got to the front of the congregation of humans and mostly were-wolves, he recognized Alpha Ennis—the last name too unpronounceable for most people, as well as the Alpha’s Deucalion and Kali. Three other people dawned in cloaks of white like Klaudia had their hoods pulled up so that no one could look upon their faces, they stood at the alter that had been set up. It was there that Peter rested her, placing a kiss to her forehead as he moved away and went to sit. This ceremony was about Talia and Wladyslawa, not about Peter and his mate.

“Long past are the days of blood feuds and death between our packs, and new are the days of peace and rejoice. For the packs of Hale and Brzozowski we celebrate the giving of a pack mate, a family member, a loved one.” Klaudia started, her hood up as she went to stand at the alter. “Wladyslawa of the blood of Brzozowski has been chosen to lead into a new life under the reign of Hale. Though a parting is gloomy, the gift of a life is joyful. Let us not think of Wladyslawa as gone, for she will always be here, but as parted for the love of another.”

“Alpha Hale, if you please.” Klaudia picked up the blade used for the ceremonies, the needle not far away from where it had rested.

Talia went up beside the gleaming alter, bearing her arm to Klaudia. Chanting picked up from the emissaries behind the alter, their voices coming together in a way that no one was able to pick out the words or language they spoke. The scent of blood hit the air as the blade split into Talia’s arm, the blood running down her arm and onto Wladyslawa’s bare body. Peter blinked rapidly, she had been wearing a white cotton gown not one second ago.

Peter couldn’t look away as Klaudia picked up a needle and shoved it through her brother’s finger, letting his blood gather onto Wladyslawa as well. He was entranced as Klaudia drew symbols around her child’s body until the blood soaked into the infant’s skin and left the mark of a treskele tattooed into Wladyslawa’s skin.

Peter stood as everyone else did, going up to congratulate his sister. He looked to Klaudia to make sure it was okay to remove his mate before picking her up and cooing at her.

“Keep her safe.” Ennis said, moving away to his sister and emissary.

“I’ll always keep her safe.” Peter whispered, smiling down at Wladyslawa. His mate, his soul, his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Thanks!
> 
> Also I spell Claudia, Klaudia because I prefer that spelling.


End file.
